Business owners and educators are subject to an increasing responsibility to secure the facilities in which business and educational services are conducted. This differs significantly from the past when it was beneficial to have numerous points of access to a facility for convenience. Therefore, many access points are being modified to prevent ingress. However, while ingress in being restricted or prevented, egress is still required for safety reasons.
Doorways that provide ingress and egress to these facilities have been outfitted with sophisticated lock systems. These lock systems each require significant modification to prevent ingress while continuing to allow egress. These modifications have proven costly in terms of manpower and mechanical modifications to lock systems. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a simple manner in which ingress to facilities can be prevented while maintaining existing locking features allowing egress through the same doorway.